


Sugar, Spice & Everything Nice

by sillyvizion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Trans Warlock, Trans Warlock Dowling, children realizing theyre trans, idk how to tag anything dont @ me, specifically trans girl!, trans positivity and understanding, trans!warlock, trans/nb/gnc crowley also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyvizion/pseuds/sillyvizion
Summary: Warlock has a question.





	Sugar, Spice & Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> you ever just hyperfixate on a headcanon, start writing a fic, pass out in the middle of it, wake up 3 hours later and finish it? because yeah here i am. un-beta'd bc my beta fell asleep 
> 
> warlock's pronouns change throughout the story as i felt it was the best way to handle the pronoun situation during a character coming out. just know that trans ppl irl should always be referred to with their current pronouns! writings just a bit different. if yr not comfortable with children being trans then this isnt the fic for you! thank you very much and enjoy a little headcanon thats dear to me

It was a more than average day in the Dowling estate. If it weren't for the duty of keeping an eye on a young would-be-antichrist, Nanny Ashtoreth surely wouldn't be awake to see it through to the end. But she sat on the verdant lawn nonetheless, legs tucked under her long skirt as she passed the time with some book of Aziraphale's. It was a rather large book, full of pictures, on the subject of cake and other sweets decoration. Nanny needed some inspiration for Warlock's upcoming birthday, and while she wasn't one to rely on something as inane as recipes, some visual aid was always helpful.

Almost instinctively, she knew to look up from her book. Standing some ways away from her was young Warlock, staring at her with strands of hair in his face, and scabs on his knees. In one hand he held a misshapen stick he had found, and on his face he wore an undeterminable but certainly perplexed expression.

Nanny smiled, the edges of her mouth creasing into her eyes, although one couldn't see them behind her dark glasses. "Yes, dear?" she spoke, inviting Warlock to step closer and tell her what was on his mind. Warlock hesitated, then took a step forward. He furrowed his brows as he thought of what to say. Nanny didn't mind. She was content to wait all day for the little one.

After some time, Warlock found the courage to speak. "Nanny," he began, shifting on one foot awkwardly. "How do you know you're a girl?"

Nanny would have blinked if her reptile inclinations didn't protest otherwise. This was a dangerous question, one which could easily be interpreted wrongly. But as the loving mother bird to Warlock she was, she had an inkling what he meant to ask.

"Oh, it's nothing huge," she replied, "it's just how I feel."

Warlock seemed to take in this answer, and frowned at himself. He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, soles of his shoes tearing a little hole into the grass beneath them. Nanny saw it pertinent to ask her own little question.

"And how about you, my love? How do you feel?"

Warlock frowned once more, harder this time. He appeared to be considering his answer rather thoroughly. Nanny watched him carefully, saw how he fiddled with his hands and stared at the ground.

"I dunno," he said. "Mom tells me I'm a boy, but I don't feel like dad or- or Brother Francis."

"No?"

"Nuh-uh."

Nanny quirked her mouth upwards, chewing this over in her head. She had more than several thousand years experience in the messy topic of human gender and what it is and isn't to be this or that. Infact, while Warlock didn't know it, she was tiptoeing the line of acceptable human gender as it was. It wasn't anything novel to her, as a demon whose appearance was everything she desired it to be, but for a young child like the one she cared for, it was bound to be confusing. She thought of how she could make this easy for Warlock, without burdening him with the 6000 years of knowledge she'd picked up.

She glanced over to the gardens at the far side of the estate. There, she saw Aziraphale - or, well, Brother Francis - tending to the gardens as he did day in day out. It was funny, really. She was the one with the green fist here, and yet it was him playing the role of gardener. It gave her an idea.

"When our Brother Francis tells you of his Brother Frogs and Sister Frogs..." Nanny said, dragging her words out clearly for Warlock to take in, "which would you rather be?"

Warlock looked up from a particularly interesting ladybug he was fixating on. He squinted his eyes at the question, not entirely sure if he understood. "Sister Frog?" 

Nanny nodded. She reached out a hand to gently tug at the denim shorts he was wearing, stained by mud and grass after rolling around in it for the better part of an hour. "And these - would you wish to wear a skirt, instead?"

"...yeah," Warlock replied. "Like you, nanny."

Nanny stayed silent, pulling her hand away, not before she lightly brushed the scabs along his knees. She knew the clothes you wore were hardly the end of it when it came to gender. But for a human as small as Warlock, with parents so stuck in their archaic yet strangely modern ways, it was. Boys didn't wear skirts. Only girls wore skirts. Yet here Warlock was, boldly declaring his desire to be like her. She was proud of her little one, and felt indescribably emotional deep down in her heart at the confession. 

She clicked her tongue, before deciding to take a chance. "Oh, my dear Warlock. What a clever girl you are."

Warlock's face immediately lit up, their previous hesitations and discomfort melting away into nothing but awe. Nanny swore she could see stars in those eyes. She reached out her arms slowly, inviting Warlock to come close. They did, putting down their stick so they could hug their nanny. She lifted them up onto her knee, and placed a kiss delicately on their forehead between the wayward strands of hair. They giggled.

"Thank you for being so honest with me, love," she praised in her sweet, sing-song voice. Warlock beamed up at her, gently kicking their feet as they leaned into Nanny.

She heard the soft crunch of grass as someone approached, and looked up to see Brother Francis, who had come down to see them, sun behind him framing what little curls one could see under his hat, exposing his angelic glow. Nanny smiled.

"Good mornin', Master Warlock, Nanny," he greeted innocently, "and how is he farin' today?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Nanny could see Warlock flinch a little. She quickly sought to remedy this. "Actually, dear Francis, Warlock is a she, now."

Francis blinked. It wasn't long before he smiled in that frustratingly saccharine way Nanny both loathed and loved. "Of course. My apologies, Miss Warlock. My ol' noggin ain't what it used t' be." He jokingly knocked just above his ear with his own clenched fist, warranting a giggle from the child in Nanny's arms.

"I'm a Sister Frog!" she proudly declared. Francis and Nanny both laughed, enamoured by the child they had grown so attached to in the past 6 years. They both beamed at each other, Nanny with a maternal glow and Francis with an angelic one. One couldn't seek to understate the pride they felt at their celestial influences in such an important part of Warlock's life. Humans were messy, and complicated, and oh so loved sticking their noses into others' business. But world be damned, they would impart all their blessings on this little one so that she were always safe and happy.

Nanny mused, tugging once again at the shorts Warlock was wearing. "We must find you some new clothes. A dress, perhaps?" 

Warlock grinned. "Yeah! I want a stripey one!" She looked up to the sky with a hopeful expression, no doubt imagining herself in the pretty dresses she saw other girls wearing. Dresses with stripes and spots and stars and ducks, sleeves and no sleeves and pretty necklines. She wiggled her feet in excitement.

"Then it's set," Nanny leaned down to kiss Warlock's forehead once again. "We will go tomorrow."


End file.
